Wario Land II
Wario Land II is a Game Boy game starring Wario. It was later released on the Game Boy Color. The game is a sequel to Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land. Wario is asleep one morning in the castle which he worked so hard for, until he is woken up by a loud ringing sound. He gets out of bed, and goes in search of the source of the noise. He is surprised to find Spear Men in his castle. As he smashes a giant alarm clock, he notices that his castle is being flooded! He switches off a giant faucet and drains the water out of his castle. He then learns that Captain Syrup has returned, now leading the Black Sugar Pirates, and has stolen his precious treasure! thumb|150px|left The player controls Wario in a quest to recover his treasure - which Syrup's pirates have hidden all over the land. Unlike the last game, Wario is invincible this time. However, when he is hurt, he drops coins, which are needed to play mini-games in order to unlock treasure chests. Wario's different 'helmets' are replaced in this game, by the ability to be hurt in different ways. He can be set on fire, zombified, stung (causing him to swell up), and be fed cakes to make him fat - all of which can help him get further through levels. Wario's pursuit eventually leads him to Syrup Castle, where he fights Captain Syrup. However, that is not the end. The game boasts a large host of secret levels, which are unlocked by finding secret exits in levels. Captain Syrup can be fought many times in many different machines. After finding all of Wario's treasure, the game 'Flagman DD' from the Game & Watch can be unlocked, starring the character Dangerous Duck. Chapters *One Noisy Morning *SS Tea Cup *Maze Woods *In Town *Syrup Castle Additional Chapters *Invade Wario Castle *Go to the Cellar!! *Ruins at the Bottom of the Sea *Mysterious Factory! *Uncanny Mansion Bosses *Giant Snake *Bobo *Giant Bee *Ball Bunny *Cave Master *Stonefish *King Bubble *Grabber Ghost *Captain Syrup *Giant Spear Man Enemies *Pirate Goom *Rat *Smash Bat *Grab Bat *Crazy Alarm *Punch *Cigarrat *Inflatoblob *Dangerous Duck *Spikeshell *Cook *Chick *Penguin *Tooth-blob *Eel *Bluebird *Fishing Fish *Skullcopter *Ghastly *Beezley *Windowpain *Malletape *Bugzapper *Zombie *Wizard Goom *Pelican *Freezy Objects and Allies Coin: These are Wario's favourite. They are used to pay the minigames that must be won to obtain a treasure. The player should collect as many as possible. Wario Coin: A golden coin with Wario's face on it. It is worth 10 regular coins. Blue Coin: A rare flashing coin that randomly appears when defeating an enemy or breaking a block. It is worth 100 regular coins. Breakable Block: These come in various forms and sizes, depending on the level. Wario can break them with any attack. Passable Floor: Wario can pass these floor tiles when jumping up. Zombie Wario will fall right through them. Enemy Block: These blocks can only be broken by throwing an enemy at them. They are sometimes disguised as normal walls. Fire Block: Only Fire Wario can break these while in his flame state. Cracked Block: A block with cracks in it. Only Fat Wario can break them. Switch Block: Switches that trigger various events. The effects range from switching lights on to moving blocks. Seagull: A harmless bird that appears in some levels. Wario can abuse them as plattforms to reach remote locations. Touching them will cause them to fly away. Owl: A sleepy owl that appears in some lavels. When awakened, it can carry Wario around. Turtle: A sea turtle that can be found near water. It helps Wario by carrying him over strong currents. Trivia *If the player doesn't wake up Wario at the beginning of the game, they will gain access to a secret chapter. There are a total of five secret chapters, and a total of six 'second exits'. Category:Game Boy Games Category:Game Boy Color Games Category:Wario Games Category:Platforming Games